


Meet The Family

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no doubt that the Torchwood team face horrifying things. But Jack and Ianto are about to face the most terrifying thing yet... Jack is meeting Ianto's family for the first time! Ianto, of course is nervous, why wouldn't he be! Jack...well, Jack isn't giving anything way, seeming like he's just going with the flow, while really he's just as scared as Ianto. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey, I know many people have done this but...hey ho XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Steffan, Layla and Jackson.  
> Please, please review XD  
> P.S. I made up the names for Ianto's mum and dad XD

**Ianto**

As I walked into the Hub, I noticed three people staring at me. Owen, Tosh and Gwen all looks confused as they saw me walk across the Hub and over to the coffee machine. I payed no attention as I set about making the coffee, pretending that they were working like every other day. Why were they staring at me, I hear you ask? Well, it all had to do with the fact that I wasn't in a suit like I normally was. I was simply wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, a black jacket and old, worn trainers. It was strange for me wearing my normal clothes around the team, since I was used to being in a suit. I mean, the last time I was wearing normal clothes...well, we were attacked by cannibals. Since that day I swore never to wear jeans and a t-shirt around them again...just stick to my suits. Well, that and to never go into the countryside _ever_ again.

Jack was the only one who knew why I wasn't in my usual attire... He was the one that practically forced me to wear _this_ , instead of my suit. Just like my dear team mates, you're probably wondering why. Well, truth was...Jack was actually meeting my family after work and my family haven't seen me in a suit unless it was an occasion that deemed I wore one. Plus, it would look strange if I came from work in a suit, since they _now_ knew what it was I _actually_ did – not that I wanted them too, it just sort of happened...don't ask how, too strange, too messy, to alien-y. But of course, I wasn't going to enlighten the team and I had asked Jack to keep quiet about it too. Owen, Tosh and Gwen didn't really knew we were in a proper relationship yet and if they knew Jack was meeting my family for the first time...well, I don't really want to think what would happen for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the whole day, everyone – bar Jack – took it in turns to bug me about my clothing choice. Each time I threatened them with de-cafe for a month. It worked. Until an hour later it would start up again and go on for two and a half hours. I ended up hiding away in the Archives, everyone knowing that they were not allowed down there without my expressed permission and supervision, even if I was already down there. It wasn't my fault I didn't trust them...I mean, they can hardly keep the main Hub tidy, so I dread to think what they would do to _my_ Archives. Yes, I know I'm quite OCD and rather obsessive...but it was hardly my fault.

"Ianto, _please_ just tell us." Tosh begged, as I handed out coffee.

"We'll be out of your hair then." Gwen added.

"No." I replied simply, as I handed Jack his mug.

Surprisingly, he decided to join the rest of us in the main Hub, leaning against the wall as he watched the girls beg and whine as I refused to let them in on my secret. Owen, even though he still wanted to know, didn't seem too fussed whether or not I revealed anything. He most likely thought that it would all come out sooner or later.

"Why won't you tell us?" Tosh asked.

"Because I don't really want to." I replied, quietly, not making eye contact as I went to put the tray back in its rightful place.

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"Look, I know I'm fascinating, but practically demanding to know why I do every little thing is taking the fascination a little _too_ far." I replied jokingly, smirking slightly. "Don't you think?"

"We're not demanding." Tosh protested. "Are we?"

"Yes, you are." Owen piped in, blunt as ever.

Tosh blushed slightly, but Gwen didn't seem fazed. I rolled my eyes. Typical police officer...even if she didn't work for the police anymore. Sighing, I walked over the coat hanger near the entrance of the Hub, hanging my black jacket up. As I turned back around, I just had four pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

* * *

"Is that really why you were all staring?" I asked coyly, blushing madly, as Jack and I made our way to my car at the end of the day.

"Of course." Jack beamed. "Well, where I'm from, you see a sexy guy wearing tight skinny jeans and an almost tighter t-shirt, you take pictures. Or you shag him. Or both."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, colouring them even more as I slid into the driver's side of my car, pulling my keys out of my jeans pocket.

"I, of course, want to do both." Jack added. "But I'll wait."

I rolled my eyes fondly at the immortal in the passenger's seat, unable to keep myself from smiling slightly. As I started my car, I had to admit that I was positively frightened. Sure, they knew Jack was a guy. And sure, Rhiannon knew who he was and had heard of him already – probably caught a glimpse of him already. But the rest of my family that were here in Cardiff...well, I was still worried – even if they did say they were fine with Jack being a guy. Jack seemed to notice my unease, since he put his hand on my knee and squeezed gently.

"Everything will be fine." Jack told me, no amusement in his voice what so ever.

I glanced quickly at his face. He looked serious, determined and calm. He grinned slightly when I relaxed in my seat a little, as I continued to drive. I breathed deeply as I turned round a corner, continuing towards Rhiannon's house. This was going to be a long night. A _very_ long night.


	2. Please, Call Me Jack

** Ianto **

When I reached it, I parked outside of Rhiannon's house, turning off the ignition, taking off my seatbelt and pulling my keys out. I glanced at the house, worriedly, heart beat rising. I never thought something like this could be so...nerve wracking. I took a small shaky breath, only to have Jack take my hand. I looked towards him, face colouring slightly.

"Everything will be fine." Jack smiled. "It's not like they can kill me."

It shouldn't have been funny, it wasn't funny...but I couldn't help but laugh, feeling some of my nerves just melt away with the small amount of contact between us. This was going to be one hell of an eventful night... I just wasn't quite sure if that was going to be in the good or bad way yet. Sighing, I reached for the handle of my car door, opening it effortlessly. I slid out of my seat, closing the door once standing outside in the cool evening air. Jack was already waiting for me on my side of the car. Before I could even think about starting to walk up to the front door of my older sister's house, Jack had leant forward, pressing his lips roughly to mine, arms around my waist. My arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his short brown hair. Jack's tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Jack's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – suddenly went wide, my hand in his hair gripped tighter, pulling him back. The immortal gave me a confused look, which made it difficult not to laugh.

"Any second now that front door could open." I explained. "My family know I'm never late, always early or on time. They'll know we're here. And I rather they not open the door and see this. Especially with David and Mica being as young as they are."

Jack pouted slightly, but stayed put anyway, it took all my power not to roll my eyes. As we walked towards to front door, however, Jack slipped his hand into mine. I couldn't repress the eye roll or fond smile that came with that. It was still kind of strange getting used to Jack doing things like this... I just barely managed it when I was with Lisa... Though, I was adjusting to it all quicker with Jack. Did that make me weird? I let the thought go when we were standing directly outside the front door. I could hear people taking inside and could clear make out David and Mica's voices. I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. Hesitantly I knocked on the front door. All noise stopped for a second, and then suddenly I heard a stampede coming from within. The door flew open to reveal David and Mica.

"Uncle Yan!" they yelled, chucking themselves at me.

"Hello you two." I laughed.

David stepped back a little as I picked Mica up, carrying her. I ruffled his hair as Jack closed the door, stepping in behind me.

"Are you Jack?" Mica asked, looking to the immortal by my side.

"Yes I am." Jack grinned, chuckling a little. "It's nice to meet you Mica."

"You know my name?!"

"Yeah. I know David's too. Your uncle won't shut up about you two."

David and Mica turned to me, smirking widely at me. I glared at Jack, sighing, rubbing at my eyes with my left hand.

"Come on, lead the way David." I said, finally, smiling slightly. "Mica, you going to walk or do I have to carry you?"

In reply, Mica's arms tightened around my neck, burying her head in my shoulder. I laughed slightly, glancing over to Jack. His grin hadn't faltered at all. David turned round then and started walking to the living room. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder as we walked and I continued to carry Mica. Mica clung to me like it was the end of the world, while David walked so close to me it was unbelievable. Now I know they say I'm their favourite uncle – well, say that to me anyway – and everything, but I would never have expected this. Jack stayed behind me, leaving a bit of distance between us as we walked. As we neared the living room, I could hear the hushed voices of the family that was still here in Cardiff...or had come for a visit. I placed Mica down before we reached the door and she ran into the living room with David. I turned to Jack.

"I will apologise for my family now." I told him, quietly. "Johnny can be a bit much sometimes...but he's toned it down since last time I saw him."

"Ok." Jack nodded, still smiling. "You ready?"

"No. Come on."

Jack laughed as we stepped across the threshold into the living room. Everyone was sitting either on the sofa, chairs or floor – everyone being: my mam (Nia), my dad (Aled), Rhiannon, Johnny, David, Mica, my older brother Steffan – older than Rhiannon –, Layla – Steffan's girlfriend – and Jackson – Steffan and Layla's four year old son. Jackson was the first to spot Jack and me, face brightening considerably, leaping off of his mother's lap and running over at full speed. I lifted him like I did Mica, though he gripped me harder than she did.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled, hugging him.

"Missed you, uncle Yan." Jackson replied, tightening his hold.

"Missed you too. Still causing mischief?"

"Uh-huh!"

I made to put Jackson down, but his hold on me became impossibly tighter. Sighing in defeat, I let my youngest nephew cling to me. I greeted the rest of my family, and thankfully Johnny just nodded, not opening his mouth.

"So, this must be Captain Harkness." mam said, smiling at Jack.

My mam was a brilliant woman, absolutely lovely. She was the kind of mother every child would want. Warm, understanding, caring, kind...just all round motherly. She was the first person _I_ told about Jack, where as Rhiannon, Johnny, David and Mica found out from Suzanne on the corner. Mam made telling dad, Steffan, Layla and Jackson so much easier...not to mention started to reign Johnny in a bit. I loved my mam. I couldn't imagine how different I would have been without her.

"Please, call me Jack." the immortal man replied, smoothly.


	3. Jack Harkness

** Ianto **

So far, the questions they had asked Jack hadn't been embarrassing, they hadn't threatened him and Johnny hadn't made himself look like a prat...yet. David, Mica and Jackson seemed to like Jack, even if Mica and Jackson didn't understand fully what was going on – especially not Jackson. Speaking of the kids, while all this was going on I had David sitting to my left – Jack on my right – with Mica and Jackson both sitting on my lap – Jackson near Jack. Honestly, the kids couldn't get enough of their favourite uncle. Not that I minded, of course. For the most part, Jack seemed to be getting along with my family – especially mam, Rhiannon and Layla. Steffan was doing the weird older brother thing, dad was being dad and Johnny was – surprisingly – not making many comments. My mam was a brilliant woman if she could make Johnny shut up!

After a few minutes, Jackson decided he had gotten bored of sitting still – there were times I thought he had ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive – and ended up climbing off of me and to the other side of Jack. Jackson then stood up in the small amount of space between Jack and the arm of the couch. Then he just suddenly reached out and squished Jack's face between his hands, giggling loudly as he did so. Jack, being the big kid he was, laughed along. It ended up with a still giggling Jackson being attacked by Jack tickling him. I rolled my eyes, smiling fondly as I shook my head. Now I was starting to wonder if Jack had ADHD mainly hyperactive-impulsive. It wouldn't surprise me. Do they even _have_ ADHD in Jack's time? Or had they found a cure for it? I noticed Layla and Steffan watching the interaction too, both amazed. I knew why. Jackson, though he talked a lot and seeming very outgoing, was a shy boy. When around people he didn't know – especially strangers – he would hide behind his mam or dad. So, it was a surprise that he sat so close to Jack and ended up messing around with him. Jackson ended up wriggling away from the attack, still giggling as he flung himself at Layla, sitting in her lap, grinning madly at Jack.

* * *

Somehow, we managed to get the kids out of the living room for a while. Which only meant one thing. We were going to talk Torchwood.

"So, what _is_ Torchwood?" Johnny asked.

"The Torchwood Institute is a secret organization founded by the British Crown, to fight to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial and supernatural threats." Jack explained. "We're outside the government, beyond the police; tracking down alien life on Earth, and arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is...well, was, when it all changed."

"Was?" dad asked. "Past tense?"

Jack nodded. Suddenly I was more interested with this part of the conversation, and Jack knew it.

"The other day, I received a message from an old friend. Apparently, whatever changed the twenty-first century, we put a stop too." Jack replied. "But that doesn't mean our job is over."

"No, far from it." I agreed, nodding. "But if it all stopped then life would just be so boring. Can you imagine? No more Weevils or blowfish...no nothing."

"I would miss Janet."

"Yeah. Even though she would love to rip our throats out, she's been with the team for a long time."

Everything was quiet. Until Jack and I turned to face each other and promptly laughed until our sides hurt. Even though what we said was true, it didn't make it any less absurd. And the faces on my family didn't help the situation either.

"Janet?" Steffan asked, seeming unsure.

"Yes, Janet." Jack nodded, after regaining control of himself. "Barbra just didn't suit her."

The looks Jack got from that made me wish I had a camera. I didn't think I'd ever get over the reactions of my family.

"Is anyone else noticing a recurring theme?" Steffan asked.

"Both seem to be names of singers." Rhiannon giggled.

"Hey, in my defence Janet Jackson and Barbra Streisand are brilliant." Jack grinned. "We still know about them in the fifty-first century."

"Really?" Layla asked, wide eyed and intrigued. "Thirty centuries into the future and you still know about them."

"Oh yeah. And they aren't the only two. Though, Don't Rain on My Parade was the first song I actually performed back on Boeshane."

There was a small silence then. Slowly, I turned to face Jack and it was then that he realised his mistake. My eyebrows rose as I watched the immortal fidget next to me, as I smiled slightly.

"Performed?" I asked, curiously.

Jack let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Well...yeah." Jack admitted. "But that was then. I haven't done anything like that since I was thirteen."

I could see that Johnny really wanted to make a comment, but held his tongue. He knew better that to do that with mam here. Not to mention, Layla and Steffan are pretty good at putting him in his place.

"So Jack," mam smiled. "Why don't you tell us more about Boeshane?"

* * *

When questions of Torchwood, aliens and Boeshane were over, the kids came running back into the living room. Jackson went straight for Steffan, falling asleep in five minutes, while David took up his position on my left, while Mica sat on me again. We had all decided to wait until the kids were older to tell them about Torchwood. We thought between sixteen and eighteen, so David still had a way to go. But that didn't stop them from asking questions. I kind of stopped listening after a while, since some would repeat or make no sense what so ever. It was quite entertaining though, watching Jack answer them.

After a while, I think Steffan, dad and Johnny started warming up to Jack. Johnny didn't look like he was going to say something offensive anymore, so I wasn't so worried every time he opened his mouth to talk.

What was nice was I stopped feeling as if this was an interrogation, especially when my family started up their usual banter. Jack glanced at me, winking subtly, when we both turned to face each other. At least no one had tried to kill him yet.


	4. Family

** Ianto **

An hour after the kids had ran back into the living room – fifty-five minutes after Jackson had fallen asleep on Steffan –, David and Mica had both started falling asleep. David's head was lolled to the side, resting on my shoulder, while he leant into my side. Mica had slumped in my lap, head resting where my shoulder met my neck. I didn't mind, though. I smiled slightly at my two nephews and one niece, before getting a hold of Steffan's attention. I nodded to Jackson, David and Mica, before looking up to the ceiling, before back to him. Steffan smiled softly, nodding and started to stand up – Layla ended up stopping him and taking Jackson herself. I shook my left shoulder lightly until David opened bleary, sleepy eyes, lifted his head up and looked at me confused.

"Come on, time for you to go to bed." I told him, quietly.

I fully expected him to argue, but that wasn't what I received. Instead, David nodded sleepily, slowly standing. Making sure I had a good hold on Mica, I stood up too. Before leaving the room, I sent a warning look to each member of my family. Before disappearing completely into the hallway, I mouthed 'good luck' to Jack. It wasn't that I didn't trust my family, honestly I did. It's just...recently, after they learnt about Torchwood, they had gotten more...protective, of me. It was quite embarrassing, but I knew their hearts were in the right place. Hence why I was worried for Jack.

Layla and I made our way quietly up the stairs. David was leaning against my side, while Mica was still limp in my arms – the same as Jackson in Layla's. When we reached the top of the stairs, Layla steered David towards his room, where Jackson was also sleeping, while I took Mica to hers. The kids were already in their pyjamas – insisted by my mam before they ran into the living room earlier. They knew not to cross their grandmother. In fact, I suspect everyone knew not to cross her. She was a sweet woman, yes, but you would never want to get on her bad side. Oh God, I hoped Jack watched what he said!

* * *

**Jack**

Ok, this wasn't so terrifying. I was only left alone with Ianto's family and they were all _staring_ at me. It was very unnerving. Sure, I made Ianto believe that I was perfectly fine with all of this, that I wasn't having a freak out like he was. Truth be told, I'm an amazing actor. Internal freak outs are what I do best. Well, it's not what I _do_ best, but I'm pretty good at internal freak outs. So good in fact, no one can tell when I'm having one. Like now, for instance.

I just smiled, charmingly, hoping they didn't threaten me _too_ badly. I mean, they would have to do a little threatening, yes, but...hopefully nothing too bad...I mean, I would like to think these people were starting to like me. Or was it just wishful thinking? God, was it getting hot in here?

"So, Jack." Mr Jones – aka Aled – started. "You and my son..."

"Aled, behave." Mrs Jones – aka Nia – sighed, scolding her husband. "Ianto's no longer a boy."

"He's close enough."

"Dad!" Rhiannon and Steffan sighed.

Aled looked from his wife to his other two children, before raising his hands in defeat and leaning back into the sofa he was on. It reminded me of Alice and Steven. Little by little she had started letting me back into both their lives. They had both met Ianto and Ianto knew exactly who they were. Not to mention, Alice also agreed it was time to tell Steven the truth that 'uncle' Jack was actually grandpa Jack. He took it pretty well, all things considering. I chuckled, softly, but it didn't go unheard.

"What you laughing about?" Johnny demanded, the sentence only _just_ sounding like a question.

"Johnny Davies, watch your tone!" Nia snapped – I liked this woman.

"Just ignore Johnny, everyone does." Steffan told me. "Just comes out with a load of shit anyways, nothing all that interesting."

"Oi!" Johnny yelled.

"Both of you be quiet!" Rhiannon hissed. "You'll wake the kids."

Both Johnny and Steffan fell quiet, but Johnny continued to glare at his wife's brother. It reminded me of Gray, when we were kids on Boeshane. We would get into silly little arguments – very rarely though – and mom would normally be the one to put an end to them...well, mom was usually the one who stopped it. I missed Gray. I hated what had become of him. I smiled sadly, only realising a second too late that I was still being watched. I gave a small sheepish smile.

"Sorry, miles away." I muttered, stifling a laugh at how true my words seemed.

"Care to explain?" Aled asked.

I bit my lip a little, a trait I had picked up from Ianto. The first time I did it was when I was telling Ianto what Aled had just asked me to explain... That was quite strange... I sighed. Might as well.

"I was just thinking of..." I started.

"Of?" Johnny prompted.

I sighed again.

"...Of my daughter." I continued, not looking at any of them. "And grandson. And brother."

And it started.

"You all already know about my being immortal and being from a different century... But yeah, my brother, Gray, and I used to argue on occasion. Our mom would always tell us to stop fighting and just hug already." I chuckled. "My daughter, Alice, always gangs up on me. Now that she's met Ianto, they both do...I think it's just to annoy me. Steven, my grandson, hasn't chosen a side yet, but sometimes sides with me...though that doesn't mean he never betrays me."

There was silence in the house then, apart from the muffled sounds of footsteps and hushed voices coming from upstairs.

"You have a daughter and grandson." Nia said, surprised.

I nodded. I then spent the next five minutes, telling them about Alice and Steven. I talked quickly, wanting to just say everything at once. Again, I didn't look at any of them.

"Well, it's a good thing Ianto told us to be prepared for a few surprises." Steffan, finally, said. "Though that was quite the surprise."

That seemed to break the tension in the room. They ended up asking me more questions – many involving my family, though they didn't force answers out of me...which was nice. They managed to squeeze a few threats in before Ianto and Layla walked back into the living room.

* * *

**Ianto**

We left Rhiannon's at half past nine, heading back to my – technically our – apartment. The only thing that had been said so far was when we breathed 'Thank God', after getting in the car. Besides that, we had just enjoyed the silence. My family could talk/argue for Wales, if it was ever made an Olympic event. However, the face that Jack had walked out of the house unharmed and not insulted made me think it was a _huge_ success. Though I really wanted to know what was said after Layla and I took the kids upstairs... But hey, that could wait for now. Right now, coffee was in order – and I didn't mean that instant junk. I refused to say anything else about it because my mam seemed to love it – that was only because she never tasted mine. I glanced to Jack every now and then as I drove – only for a second. I shook my head slightly, smiling, every time I turned back to the road.

I couldn't help but sigh when we were both, finally, sitting on the sofa, holding cups of coffee.

"Your family ask _a lot_ of questions." Jack said after a few moments, sounding rather amused. "Though they need to brush up on their threats."

"What the hell did they say to you?" I asked.

"Nothing that I haven't heard before. Besides, they were smiling too much for it to be an actual threat."

"Like I said earlier, I apologise for my family."

Jack laughed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Never knew you were so good with kids." Jack whispered. "How come you never told me? And why have I never heard anything about Jackson?"

I shrugged, taking a long drink from my cup to try to hide the blush slowly working its way onto my face. Jack just laughed again. At least the meeting of my family was out of the way. But it was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


End file.
